Augustine Brookstone
|- |'Citizen name' |Augustine Brookstone |- |'Party' |Libertarian |- |'Religion' |Mahayana Buddhist |- |'Organisation' |None |- |'City' |New York City |- |'Virtues' |Kindness, Bravery |} Augustine Brookstone (b. 2 February 1982) is a brain surgeon from New York City. She currently lives in Greenwich Village. History Augustine was born Celia Ayn Greene to Dr Philip Greene and Dr Elisabeth Millwood, New York City-based doctors of psychiatry and general practice, respectively. Only two weeks after her birth, her parents' divorce was finalised. Both refused to take responsibility of her, so her nanny, a work associate of Greene's named Sharena Douglas, adopted the new baby. At the age of three weeks, the baby was christened Augustine Zoë Douglas; her new mother hoped that she would become a kind and just person like St Augustine. The two of them lived in Greenwich Village for a couple of years, her mother working Uptown at Manhattan State Hospital as a psychiatric nurse. A few days after her third birthday, they moved to Rutland, Vermont where they lived until she graduated from high school. After graduation, her mother began work as an AMTRAK conductor, wishing to get out of the Northeast for a change, so Augustine also left the Northeast for university. After high school, Augustine attended Johns Hopkins for her Bachelors in Public Health and Vanderbilt University for her Masters in Acute Nursing. She was going to continue into getting her nurse-practitioner license, but upon learning of the deaths of both of her natural parents, Augustine found herself wondering about her roots. She attended the funeral of her mother in New York City (her father died after her in Syria--she was unable to attend) and never left. Oddly enough, the tiny apartment that she shared with Sharena in their first years as a family was available when she began looking for apartments, so she has moved into the little loft. Since moving to New York City, she has married a local veterinarian and now lives in a larger apartment in the same building with her husband and his two dogs in addition to her cat. Neither wish to have children and are quite content to refer to their dogs as their kids. Personal Since she was a little girl, she has been called Gisa by Ukrainian friends of the family. A lot of people call her Gisa because it sounds more modern than her completely old-fashioned prénom. Augustine lived in a studio loft in The Atrium in Greenwich Village with her cat, a large black cat named Bosco after B.A. on The A-Team, when she first moved to the City. She very rarely leaves Downtown because she doesn't like the bustle of Midtown and the areas around it. When she does go Uptown, it's to take Bosco for walks in Central Park. Since getting married and moving into a different apartment, she spends even less time Uptown and has taken to walking the dogs and Bosco in Battery Park. Augustine is a Buddhist and attends temple in Chinatown. She is very touchy about race topics. She is the offspring of two very European WASPs, but her adoptive mother, whom she loves more than anyone else in the entire world, is from a poor Southern black family. Oftentimes, she finds it hard to deal with people who think they're not related and gets very angry when people give them odd looks when she introduces Sharena as her "Momma." Career Augustine holds advanced degrees in Nursing and Acute Care. She currently works as lead nurse of brain surgery at Bellevue Hospital. Virtues Out of six mentorships, Augustine is part of four. With Agent Darkshift, she receives focus and industry; with Michael Hatfield, she receives strength and determination; with Sean Caulfield, she receives bravery and strength; and with Bob Jones, she receives determination and responsiblity. To her mentees she gives kindness and bravery. Category: People